10 MMWW Drabbles
by Likhoy
Summary: This is a challenge I found. You're supposed to shuffle the songs on your media player and as each song pops up you write a drabble about your fave 'ship you only have the limit of the song to write it and you do this for 10 songs. MM/WW


I WANT YOUR SEX- George Michael:  
Dubbie threw back her third drink that Thursday. She smiled as she danced in her mini skirt and stilettos to the 80s pop that blared throughout the building.  
She was surprised when she saw her boss walk in.  
She smiled, "Hello, sexy. You're mighty cute- wanna hook up in my apartment?"  
He gasped, "_Dubbie_!"  
She laughed, drunk off her ass, taking his Eisenhower jacket, "Do I look sexy in this jacket or what? C'mon, you know you want a piece of this…"  
He sighed, she _did_ look good.

HELLO, I LOVE YOU- The Doors:  
She walked into the room, a half-empty wine glass in one hand and her strappy stilettos in the other hand.  
She was drunk.  
He knew it.  
But she looked damned good in his Eisenhower jacket and his Oxford shirt.  
She straddled his lap, her long tan legs wrapped around his waist and the back of the chair he was sitting on and she kissed him, quite passionately- on the mouth. "I love you, Boss."

THE RUNAROUND – Blues Traveler:  
He woke up, confused.  
He was laying beside her, naked and totally asleep. She smiled, "I love you."  
The next morning, she was upset and not feeling very well.  
He tried to hold her hand in the Middle-mobile on the way to work, but she swatted his hand.  
That night, he drove her home. During their goodbyes, her hands wandered.  
He grabbed her hands, "Why are you giving me mixed signals? At night you love me and I love you. During the day, it's work as per usual…"  
She sighed, running a hand through her black wavy hair, "I was trying to stop myself… I care about you very much, but I don't want to screw things up again…"  
He smiled, squeezing her hands in his larger ones, "Dubbie, I care about you so very much. I don't give away my feelings lightly."

LYIN' EYES- The Eagles:  
Ida watched as the Middle Man left the headquarters for the fourth time that week.  
"Where you headed to boss?"  
He stammered, "Oh, uh, Dubbie needs a ride home. I'm just driving her home."  
Ida watched as the Middle Man and his apprentice left, passing Dubbie's own Middle-mobile, and the cyborg even saw the passionate kisses they shared in the Middle-mobile before they left the parking lot.  
When the Middle Man and Dubbie returned the following morning, he wearing the same clothes as the night before, Ida knew she was right.  
She smirked and bade them a good morning.  
They blushed and their eyes shifted nervously.  
But the ancient android laughed knowingly – there is no way to hide something from the likes of Ida. Especially the Boss-man getting it on with his pupil.  
But, hell, she didn't give a damn.

TINY DANCER-Elton John:  
Dubbie turned up the radio as the Elton John song came on the radio.  
She swayed to the tune for a moment, looking over at the Middle Man. He turned to her and smirked-  
"HOLD ME CLOSER, TINY DANCER! COUNT THE HEADLIGHTS ON THE HIGHWAY! LAY ME DOWN IN SHEETS OF LINEN; YOU HAD A BUSY DAY TODAY!"  
Dubbie was surprised, but joined in with her boss, "HOLD ME CLOSER, TINY DANCER! COUNT THE HEADLIGHTS ON THE HIGHWAY! LAY ME DOWN IN SHEETS OF LINEN; YOU HAD A BUSY DAY TODAY!"  
They chuckled in unison during the verses they did not know and Dubbie looked up at her boss and said, very matter-of-factly, "I would have never figured you for an Elton John fan."

LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR- Aerosmith:  
On the elevator ride up to her illegal sublet one night, Dubbie grabbed ahold of the Middle Man's collar and pinned him to the wall. "You're mine, Boss-man."  
He smiled, blushing, "Dubbie, what are you doing! We're in a public elevator!"  
She smirked, "You've never fooled around in an elevator, Boss?"  
He gasped, "I should say not, Dubbie!"  
She laughed, "Well, there's a first time for everything, eh, Boss?"  
She dragged him down to the floor of the elevator and there the Middle Man found that it was entirely possible to fool around in an elevator and enjoy it.  
And he did enjoy it. All six times.

I'M GONNA BE (500 MILES)- The Proclaimers:  
She smiled as he threw her a Navy sea-bag full of Middle-gear.  
"Dubbie. You be careful out there, okay?"  
She nodded, "Gotcha Boss. It's just a quick flight to Paris to destroy a giant man-eating Escargot monster… not a problem. I'll be home tomorrow morning."  
He watched as she slammed his old sea-bag into the cockpit of the Middle-jet and took off for France. "I'm missing you already, Dubbie…"  
She sat in the pilot's seat, watching the masses of blue sky and blue seas and smiled, "I miss you too, Boss."

WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER- Queen:  
She sighed, clutching the gaping wound in her side. "Boss-"  
He looked down at her, tears in his eyes. "Dubbie, I- I don't want to lose you. You weren't supposed to get hurt. You weren't – Dubbie, I- I love you."  
She nodded, licking at her dry lips, "I love you, too, Boss."  
He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his lips smearing her salty tears. "Dubbie, please. Stay with me… We'll get you some help. Just don't leave me."  
She moaned, "Boss."  
He looked into her brown eyes, pleading with her to stay, "Dubbie?"  
But she was gone.  
The Middle Man wept over the body of his apprentice, his love, his Dubbie.

THE END- The Doors:  
The Middle Man carried the lifeless body of his apprentice – the woman he loved – back to Jolly Fats Wee Hawken Employment Agency, his headquarters.  
He told Ida to take vigil over the poor girl's body, while he finished his mission.  
He exited the building and saw before him the giant squid monster, spewing disgusting acid gelatin all over town.  
The Middle Man grabbed his ray gun and fired upon the vicious monster. "Yippie kay ay, Squid Monster!" The power of the blast exploded the gelatinous blob of tentacles all over the town- the Middle Man was drenched with squid entrails.  
He returned his gun to its holster and walked back inside the Jolly Fats Wee Hawken Employment Agency. Back to Dubbie.  
Ida looked at him, and for a moment it almost seemed like there was emotion in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Boss."  
He nodded and Ida excused herself so that the boss might have his moment alone to say his goodbyes to Dubbie.  
He choked, "Dubbie. I love you. It's hurting me to let you go, but I know that you can't be here with me, I know that you aren't here with me- not in the physical sense. Maybe now you're with your father, I know he'd be so proud of you, Dubbie. I am."  
He picked up his father's old bugle and played the most heart-wrenching rendition of "Taps" that he had ever had to play before.  
After he finished, he stood at attention and saluted the lifeless body of his comrade, who died in the line of fire. Then he looked down at her, the woman he had tried so hard to protect, and kissed her forehead, "I'll always miss you, Wendy Watson. You were the greatest Middle Man."

FOR GOOD- Wicked:  
That night, the Middle Man went to the illegal sublet Dubbie used to share with Lacey Thornfield. He walked down the hallway, past Mr. Noser with his guitar.  
Noser looked up at him, concerned. But the tears on the Middle Man's face told volumes.  
He knocked on Lacey's door and the blond flower-child opened the door and she knew immediately what had happened.  
That night, the Middle Man and Lacey shared their stories of their beloved Dubbie.  
The Middle Man, never a drinker, toasted a picture of Dubbie and slammed the shot of whiskey.  
Lacey toasted her late friend as well, "You changed me for the better, Dubbie. It was all because I knew you."


End file.
